


Puppy dog eyes

by Children_of_Apollo_do_it_better



Category: Gallagher Girls Series - Ally Carter
Genre: F/M, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4149168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Children_of_Apollo_do_it_better/pseuds/Children_of_Apollo_do_it_better
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cammie finds a new friend and unfortunately Zachary just can't say no to her puppy dog eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy dog eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I hate to say it but I don't own Zach or Cammie I just like to play with them.

"Woof! Woof!" The noise of barking drew Cammie and Zach's attention. Cammie took off following the sound despite the fact that the teacher told them they weren't allowed to leave the playground under any circumstances. Honestly, Cammie can be so heedless sometimes! Zach followed after her, he had been friends with her for two years now, but Cammie was something that could not be explained by any laws of nature. He hoped she hadn't gotten into trouble, or rather too much trouble, she was trouble. Most people looked at the duo and suspected Zach to be the troublemaker, not so. Underneath that angel face were the wits and cunning of the devil himself, and didn't Zach rue that. If she wanted anything all she had to do was give him a look and he was instantly wrapped around her finger. She knew it too, the little demon. Try as he might he couldn't deny that he would do anything for her. If she asked him to fetch her the moon he would hitch a ride with an astronaut.  
Eventually he came upon the clearing she was in rolling over and playing with a medium sized Jack Russell terrier. He stopped in his tracks. Cammie? "Who's a good girl? Huh? Huh?" No mistaking it that was her. He watched a little while longer until she noticed him. "Come here Zachy! Look at the puppy, want to play with her?" He chuckled and stretched his hand towards the dog who met him halfway and started licking him all over. That must be the reason she ran off, Cammie's greatest weakness was an animal. And his greatest weakness was Cammie. As much as he hated being called Zachy by anyone else, Cammie was another story.  
"Cammie, the teacher said we couldn't leave how about you leave him here and you come play with him on the walk home?" She tilted her head to the side the way a dog does and considered it.  
"Alright Zachy, stay here puppy I'll be back for you later." She looked at Zach with those puppy eyes that would make him do anything and asked "Can we keep him? Pretty please" he looked away. Don't look at her eyes. Don't look at her eyes. Don't look at... Too late.   
"Alright but you have to name her" he found himself saying against his will. Her eyes lit up, and gosh she looked so cute.  
"How about Daisy?" She said deep in thought. He remembered their first meeting and wondered if she was thinking about it too. Then he nodded and in the background he could hear Daisy's bark of happiness. All he could think of was the little girl walking next to him.


End file.
